Crash upon the Heavens
by NaruHarem4ever
Summary: Naruto had he know of his parents or had he had his potential tempered like it should have been. Not one but two bloodlines, One from Konoha, one from Whirlpool country. Special thanks to VINcredible, Synica and many others. Epic length. NaruHarem Abandon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any other themes represented in here so all you lawyers get the HELL away from my house, before I kill you with my awesome author powers (insert speed racer laugh here).

OK, this is going to be my first fanfic, so please tell me what you like and what you think I could do better. Remember, reviews are like an authors paycheck, so any and all feedback is appreciated. Flamers and trollers can stuff a 10 foot pole up a particular orifice. That being said, enjoy!

"Screw you" normal talking

"_Damn Teme!_" normal thinking

"**You dare**" Demon/Summon Boss talking

"_**Maybe**_" Demon/Summon Boss Thinking

"_Kage bushin no jutsu_ Jutsu being cast

"DAMN YOU, YOU PEDOPHILIC SNAKE!" (You know who you are) Shouting

00000000 Time skip

"This is who's supposed to be protecting me? A couple of snot-nosed brats? You gotta be kidding me, they don't even look like ninja, especially the stupid blond one", said the slightly tipsy man.

"What did you say you drunken bastard?! Let me at him, I'll kick his ass!!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Why you...If you were a few years younger, I would put you across my knee and tan your hide," Tazuna said angrily.

"Sorry, I'm not into men you drunken pervert!" Naruto retorted.

"Alright Team 7, assemble at the south gate in 1 hour to escort Tazuna-san home. Understood?", asked the copy-nin.

"So by 1 hour, you really mean 3, right?", Naruto asked sarcastically

"Maa, more or less.", replied Kakashi with an eye-smile.

00000000000000

2 hours and 45 minutes later...

poof

"Yo"

"YOU'RE LATE!!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You see, I had to go dance with this girl, and then a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way around.", Kakashi explained.

"LIAR!"

"Hn", grunted Sasuke.

"Well, shall we go?", Kakashi asked.

So thus the six of them set off in the direction of the land of Waves, and Tazuna's home. Whilst they were walking Sakura was doing her best to get Sasuke to accept a date(Anyone who refuses as many girls as this guy has GOT to be gay), Naruto was walking in "Typical Naruto fashion" , hands clasped behind his head. Emo-King on the other hand, was cursing his good looks that caused the plague known as fangirls. And of course, Kakashi was buried in his smut.

"So, Tazuna-san, are there ninjas in the Land of Waves?", Sakura asked.

"No, the Land of Waves is pretty poor, so we don't have any ninja around. When any problems come up, we solve them with regular fists."

"Well, anyway the chance we'll run into ninjas is next to none, so don't worry about it.", Kakashi said.

A little while later while they were walking, Kakashi noticed a pair of water puddles on the side, but he pretended to pay them no mind.

(We all know what happens here, so lets just do a time skip after Tazuna's explanation and con act)

While Sunshine, Pervert, Pinky, and Blondie were walking with their charge, when all of a sudden, Naruto went and threw a kunai into a bush.

"Naruto-no-baka! What the hell was that for?", asked the pink-haired beauty

"I thought I heard something in there, Sakura-chan," Naruto explained.

When they checked in the bush, all they found was a snow white rabbit, shivering in fear.

"Aww... poor little Usagi-chan, I didn't mean to hurt you... Wait a second... Kaka-sensei?", Naruto asked.

"Hmm?"

"Rabbits that live in the wild would have shed their winter coat by now. Why is it that this one is snow white?"

"Hmm, I don't know Naruto.", said sensei replied.

_He's right, its probably a rabbit raised to be used as a kawarmi in case of emergencies. Now where is.. _He never got to finish that thought before a massive zambato flew the air at fast speeds.

"GET DOWN!", Kakashi shouted.

Kakashi ducked behind a tree, Naruto and Sasuke dove for the ground, and Sakura grabbed Tazuna and bodily threw both of them to the floor. After all this happened the zambato stuck itself in a tree trunk and a large man landed on top of it. The man was about 6 feet tall, and wore a pair of grayish pants. He had a set of ninja tape wrapped around his face. When he spoke, it sounded slightly muffled.

"So this is the so-called 'awesome bridge builder, eh? Sorry, but I'll have to ask you to hand over that man over there", Zabuza said.

"Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked nukenin of Kiri, wanted for the attempted assassination of the Mizukage", Kakashi stated.

"You are Sharingan no Kakashi, yes? The man rumored to have copied over a thousand jutsu. Like I said before hand over the old man, and I wont have to kill you and your brats", Zabuza said.

"_Sharingan? Thats a trait that only appears only in select members of the Uchiha clan... my clan. How does Kakashi-sensei have it", Sasuke wondered._

"What do you want the old man for?", Kakashi asked.

"Gato hired me. Don't know why he'd waste such money on a piece of trash like him, but thats how it is. Guys gotta eat after all", Zabuza answered.

"Sorry, but it looks like you'll have to go hungry for a little longer," Kakashi stated, as mist rolled in. The jounin lifted up his forehead protector to reveal a bloodshot eye with three tamoe surrounding it.

"_So this is the Sharingan that everyone went on about at school. Doesn't look so __special to me", _Naruto thought.

"Back off and I promise not to give you the worst case of pinkeye you've ever had", Kakashi stated.

Everyone sweat drops at this statement.

"Umm... sensei? You _do _realize that this is a battle right? Not someplace to crack jokes" Sakura asked.

"Sorry, just felt it was called for", Kakashi said

"How dare you ignore me! _Kirigakure no jutsu!_"

Suddenly mist pored out of every direction, so thick that hardly anyone could see.

"Back up guys. Defense formation D", Kakashi whispered.

The genin then shifted their position, so they were in a triangle formation, Sakura closest to Kakashi and Zabuza, Naruto on opposite ends of her though still close by.

"Eight targets: Liver, Lungs, Spine, Sub Clavicle Vein, Jugular Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart. Which one shall I stab you in?", Zabuza asked.

"The question you should be asking yourself is which point do I want to be stabbed in?", Naruto said.

"Naruto! Don't draw attention to yourself. That's just asking for trouble", Kakashi said.

"Gaki's got a lot of balls, I'll give him that much, but when it comes to pure skill, I don't think he'd be able to hack it", Zabuza said.

"Well, we're not here to have you evaluate my charges so lets get started, shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"With pleasure", Zabuza replied.

Immediately after he said those words, they both unleashed their killer intent upon the area, making it hard for anyone to breathe, let alone move.

Sasuke meanwhile was doing his best not to go insane, despite the spiritual pressure.

"_I can't take much more of this. If I have to keep this up, I'll go insane. I'd almost rather die than keep this up", _Sasuke thought as he pulled out a kunai in a reverse-style grip.(Blade pointing away from the body).

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let anyone from my squad die while I still draw breath, got it?", Kakashi said. He then flared his chakra, dispelling much of the pressure, and they could breathe again.

Zabuza then disappeared into the mist, then reappeared in between the genin and their charge. He than began the downward swing to cleave Tazuna in half. However, Kakashi used shunshin to get in between them and blocked with a kunai, turned the Kubikiri Houcho slightly to the side, followed up with a kunai stab to the throat with his free hand. Zabuza just smirked.. and disappeared into water.

"_Mizu Bunshin, _huh?", Kakashi asked.

"Right in one, Kakashi. Now you are finished!", Zabuza replied. He suddenly appeared behind Kakashi and slit his throat... or so it appeared. Kakashi melted into water just like Zabuza had before, and before Zabuza could recover plunged another kunai into the back of his head, before Zabuza melted into water again.

"I must congratulate you Kakashi You made a mizu bushin in the mist, and then had it say those words to the little genin to throw me off track, and believe that that one was the real you. But the fun and games are over.", Zabuza said in an amused tone of voice.

Zabuza then charged out of the mist, Kubikiri Houcho in hand. He then aimed a horizontal slash at Kakashi, which Kakashi ducked underneath. Suddenly, without warning, Kakashi went flying into the lake, courtesy of Zabuza overgrown foot. Zabuza ran twords the lake flashing through hand seals along the way.

"This is it! _Siriou no jutsu!"_, Zabuza called out.

Water began to close about around Kakashi, until it formed a sphere which completely surrounded him, that had two mizu bushins holding it together.

"Well, it's been fun kids but this is where I end it. Your precious sensei is trapped and can't help you so what are you gonna do now", Zabuza asked with a smirk.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura run! He's too powerful for you to take on yourselves. Stay on mission and protect our client!", Kakashi shouted.

" Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but we can't do that. We lost that option the moment you became captured. If we run, then Zabuza-teme will kill you, and then hunt us down at his leisure. Besides like you said at the memorial stone, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends and comrades are worse than trash', so we're staying, Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto said with a defiant look in his eye.

"Well, I hope you don't regret your decision in the afterlife, gaki. Better get ready, cause here I come!", Zabuza said.

Zabuza made 10 mizu bushins, then proceeded to send them after the genin. Sasuke leaped into the air, flashing through hand seals.

"_Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_, Sasuke shouted, and a giant fireball then proceeded to take out 8 of the mizu bunshins. Sakura wrapped exploding tags around two of the kunai and threw them at the remainder.

"Well, looks like you kids aren't too untalented. I suppose I'll just finish you off quickly", Zabuza stated.

He then charged at Sakura, intending to cleave her in half. Naruto then jumped in front of her, back facing twords Zabuza.

"_All right, come on please Kami let this work", _Naruto prayed. He then focused chakra to his shoulder blades.

"Naruto!", All three of the other members of team seven shouted.

"CRASH UPON THE HEAVENS", Naruto shouted. As soon as he spoke those words a pair of wings rushed out, tore holes through that god awful jumpsuit, and completely blocked and held the sword in place. They were white in color, and seemed to just _radiate_ strength. He then spun around, ripping the massive zambato from Zabuza's grasp in the process Naruto bit his right thumb, swiped it across his left, grabbed the zambato, and sealed it into his left hand.

"Boy, where did my sword go?", Zabuza growled.

"Into my left hand, but you shouldn't worry about that right now.", Naruto explained calmly.

"Oh, really?", Zabuza retorted.

"Yes, you should instead be worrying about staying alive for the next five minutes", he replied.

"Please gaki, you are a thousand years to early to even begin to intimidate me", Zabuza said frostily

"Intimidate you? I'm afraid I'll fall short of your expectations. No, I'm simply going to end you here and now", Naruto said with conviction.

Naruto bit his left thumb this time, swiped it across the top of his right hand. A seal with the kanji for 'divine seal' briefly appeared before flashing blue, then a sword appeared above his had where the seal was.

Naruto grabbed it, spun it in a clean semicircle, focused chakra into the sword, and shouted "Ragnarök!"

A blue beam shot out of the sword and struck Zabuza square in the chest, knocking him back almost to where Kakashi was being imprisoned.

The other members of team 7 looked on in a mixture of shock, pride, and envy. Before long though, Zabuza recovered and stood again.

"Well, I have to admit, but that was a pretty strong attack. However it's not nearly strong enough to take me out", Zabuza said.

"Actually, that wasn't to take you out, it was to give me space to perform my next move", Naruto said coolly. He then tossed the sword end over end in the air and shouted"AIM AND FIRE, TENSHI!"

When it came down it was no longer a sword, but a bow. The bow itself seemed to be made of ivory and the string seemed to be made of pure silver.

"Wow, that bow is really pretty, Naruto", Sakura said.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but I've got something to do first", Naruto said. He then drew back the bowstring, and fired an arrow made of pure chakra straight at the real Zabuza. The Chakra Arrow struck Zabuza right in the Shoulder. Naruto then ran and caught air on his wings and actually started to _fly._ While in flight, he managed to get a single shot off, and take out one of the mizu bushins before Zabuza's fist met his gut, and sent him flying back into a tree near his teammates.

"Well, gaki you have actually managed to hurt me. That's a feat most Chunnins cannot manage", Zabuza said. "What's your name brat?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto", he gasped out.

"Well Naruto, I'll make a deal with you. Swear you will join me, and I will spare your comrades lives", Zabuza said.

"I apologize Zabuza-san, but this I cannot do. I made a promise to myself a long time ago that I would become Hokage, and protect all those precious to me. And I can't do that if I do what you are proposing. So thanks but no thanks, Zabuza-san", Naruto explained.

"You sure brat?", Zabuza asked. After Naruto nodded his head, Zabuza sighed. "Well at the very least, I will make your death swift and painless." Zabuza said. "Goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto."

As Zabuza charged for the helpless blonde, everyone heard a sound much like the wind rushing by at 100MPR. Right as the kunai Zabuza was holding was about to impact with our resident blonde hero, a kid jumped in front, screaming the name of a technique that Kakashi had not heard in ages.

"_KAZEKI!"_

Blade of wind fought against kunai and suffice to say, blade of wind won easily. When Naruto caught the face of his savior, his eyes widened considerably.

"I-Isamaru-nii-san!!"

"Yo, otutou how you doin'", the now named Isamaru asked. This kid looked somewhat like Naruto, except for a few noteworthy differences. For one, he didn't have blonde hair, it was a reddish gold, he had what looked like miniature scales on the half side of his face, and was 5'5, a full half foot taller than Naruto. "Just take it easy, and let me handle the rest, alright?"

"Sure thing, aniki", Naruto said somewhat groggily.

"So.. I never thought I'd see the day when the great Hatake Kakashi got caught by such a simple technique as a Siriou no jutsu. Come on old man seriously, what the hell?! Well, I suppose I can help you out", Isamaru said. He then closed his eyes, and when he reopened them they were a gold color, and had 4 tamoe in between them. He then proceeded to flash through 5 handseals.

Ushi, usagi, tora, saru, U, _Kazeki_!

He then sprinted heading not for the real Zabuza, but the remaining Mizu bushin that was holding up the Siriou no jutsu. After his hand went through the last mizu bushin, he pivoted on his heel, and sprinted the other way, but before he could get there, 3 senbon shot out from a tree and struck Zabuza in the neck. Zabuza then fell over, dead to the world.

Isamaru then went over to Zabuza, and when he couldn't feel a pulse sighed in relief. Then he spoke.

"Just how long have you been there hunter-san?", He asked.

Said hunter dropped down from the trees and began to walk over to Zabuza's body.

"I just arrived here, shinobi-san. Now if you would be so kind as to step aside so I may do my job...?" the oninin replied. He grabbed Zabuza's hand and shunshined away to safety.

"Damn", he muttered. He then turned around to face his otutou team and sensei.

"Please", he said. "Hold all questions until we are all in a safe place and all will be explained then.

"Right", Kakashi said, still a little shaken. "Tazuna-san, how much longer is it until we get to your house?"

"Not very long at all, less than a 30 minute walk from here.", Tazuna replied.

"Right, lead the way please", Kakashi said.

Kakashi pushed his forehead protector to cover his Sharingan eye, then bent down to pick a passed out, ramen addicted kid, then they all proceeded to go to Tazuna's house.

**END CHAPTER**

**Well, hope you enjoy this story, cause I plan on making it an epic fic. Any and all questions, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. As always, If you are gonna flame, make sure its more extensive than "This fic sucks!" Please tell me WHY it sucks. Thanks y'all. Ja Ne!**


	2. The orgins of the Namikaze brothers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kingdom Hearts or any other possible elements or concepts not thought up by me.

AN: Thank you all for taking the time to actually read what this humble author has created to computer. I want to personally thank both Syncica/Specula, VINcredible, and Wyrd Darcnyzz, absolutely LOVE your stories, look forward to the next update of Rokubi. Oh, and please read the authors note at the bottom concerning the pairing. With all that being said enjoy!

"Screw you" normal talking

"_Damn Teme!_" normal thinking

"**You dare**" Demon/Summon talking

"_**Maybe**_" Demon/Summon Thinking

"_Kage bushin no jutsu_ Jutsu being cast

"DAMN YOU, YOU PEDOPHILIC SNAKE!" (You know who you are) Shouting

00000000 Time skips

_**0000000000 **_Flashback

They walked along the forest, and sure enough within a half hour, the small, poverty-driven town of wave came into view.

"Oh, there's my house, over there on the right!", Tazuna said.

"Great, now lets get in quickly before we attract attention. Plus, Naruto will recover faster inside and can tell us exactly what the hell he did earlier", Kakashi said.

Suddenly Naruto spoke up.

"No need Kaka-sensei, I'm already fine, so you can put me down", he said.

"All right. You sure your okay?", the scarecrow asked.

"Don't worry, Naruto's always been a fast healer", Isamaru said.

"Yeah, lets get inside so I can answer this Q&A session, kay?", he said.

As they walked in, they were greeted by a woman who looked to be in her 30's, who introduced herself as Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. After the greetings and words of thanks were exchanged, they all plopped down on the mats.

"OK, Naruto spill", Kakashi said.

Naruto took a calculating look at the other members of team 7, and seemed to make a decision.

"All right, I'll tell you, but I'll tell you right now, it has two parts. Both of them involves a S-rank law in effect right now, punishable by immediate execution, regardless of status. Knowing this, do you want me to continue?", Naruto asked them.

The members of team Kakashi thought for a few minutes, before agreeing.

"All right. To start my story off, we'll go back to the day of my birth, October 10, twelve years ago, the day of the Kyubbi attack on Konoha. It was like a force of nature. It cause tsunamis and ripped mountains in half with a single flick of the tail. Fortunately for Konoha, the current Hokage of that time, Namikaze Minato, was a seal specialist, and devised a way to stop her. He used a Kinjutsu known as Shiki Fuin to summon Shinigami, the death god, to rip the Kyubbi's soul right from her body, then combined this seal with a Hakke no Fuin and a Nijuu Shishou Fuuin to contain the beast in a newborn baby whose umbilical cord had just been cut. That baby... was me", Naruto finished.

Gasps of surprise were heard from both Sasuke and Sakura after this startling revelation.

"You actually have that thing sealed in you?", Sasuke asked.

"Yep, and it's been both a blessing and a curse from the day I was born. Blessing, because I have a freakish healing factor. In fact, I have never been sick a day in my life", he said.

"Why is it a curse?", Sakura asked, dreading the answer.

"Because, Sakura-chan, the Yondamie's last wish was for me to be seen as a hero, but of course, the best laid plans of mice and men often go astray. Everyone despised me from the day I was born, for something I had almost no control over. I was ignored, spat on, and basically treated like the lowest form of trash. Hokage-jisan cared for me, and later on, I met the Ichiraku's, Ayame-ane and Teuchi-jisan later, and then Iruka-sensei. I got beat within an inch of my life every birthday. But I can't deny that all that helped make me who I am today", he said.

"Wow, thats quite the story, dobe", Sasuke said. "You know, I thought you were just an idiot before, but most of that probably isn't your fault. I'll deny it if you say anything about it to anyone but, if you went through all that, and still managed to keep a happy face on _and_ stay sane, well if anything you've got my respect, Naruto."

"Yeah, me too", Sakura said. She then walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry you had go through all that, and not have anyone to help you."

"Well, for better or worse, it's helped make me who I am," he said. "Now like I said my story has two parts to it, this actually happened the day of the Genin exam.

_**0000000000**_

"_Hah, I can't believe I beat ojisan that easily", _Naruto thought.

"_Amazing what a single Orioke no Jutsu can do."_

Naruto headed for the shack that Mizuki-sensei told him about, and unrolled the giant scroll with the kanji for 'forbidden' inscribed on it.

"_Hold on, these are all _kinjutsu_! Theres NO way they'd use these as a make-up exam. Oh well, I might be able to learn some cool techniques with this scroll anyway. I should probably copy some of these"_, Naruto thought.

"Lets see, _Kage Bushin no jutsu? _Dammit! Well, I should still learn it looks interesting.

Ooooh, what's this? _Kotei Henge no Jutsu. _This variation of the standard _Henge no Jutsu_ creates a solid image over the body, as opposed to an illusory one. This jutsu is listed as a kinjutsu due to its extreme chakra consumption. Otherwise, there is no real difference between the two techniques. The size of the object or person the user wants to become doesn't matter, so long as there is chakra enough for the transformation to occur. Users should note that objects and people bigger or smaller than the user will need a greater level of chakra control to pull off. "

"Nice, now what else?"

He continued through the scroll until he found about 8 techniques he could use without killing himself. He put the scroll he had wrote the jutsus and descriptions into his pocket. He then proceeded to practice Kage Bushin and Kotei Henge until he had it down.

"NARUUUUTOOOOOO!"

"_Well, there's Iruka-sensei",_ Naruto thought.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei you found me. I only had enough time to learn two techniques. So I learned one from the scroll, so I can pass now, right?", Naruto asked.

"_It looks like he has been training hard", _Iruka thought.

"Where did you get that idea, Naruto?", he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it. He told me where to find this scroll and this place and everything", Naruto explained.

"Well that's just craz..."

The kindly dolphin never got a chance to finish that sentence before a dozen kunai and shuriken raced out, attempting to skewer both Naruto and Iruka. Thinking quickly, Iruka hit Naruto in the chest, knocking him out of harms way, taking the brunt of the weapon attacks on his flak jacket

"Oh, so you're both still alive. I suppose I'll have to fix that, won't I?", a sinister voice spoke out from beyond the darkness. Then the man of said sinister voice stepped out from beyond the shadows.

"Mizuki-sensei! What are you doing?", Naruto asked, frightened.

"Well, I'm going to take that scroll there, and I'm going to kill you both.", Mizuki said with a smirk on his face.

"Naruto, run!", Iruka said with a panicked look on his face.

"Hey Naruto, you wanna know exactly _why _everyone in this village hates you? It's because YOU are the Kyubbi reincarnated. Ahaahahahhah!! And now I'm going to kill you both, and take the scroll for myself.

"You do realize that that made absolutely _no_ sense, right Mizuki-teme? If I'm supposedly the Kyubbi, then whats stopping me from completely destroying you?", Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

"Uhhhh..", Mizuki replied intelligently (not).

"Hey Iruka-sensei, watch closely, cause I'm about to show you one of the techniques I learned tonight", Naruto said with a face-splitting grin.

Naruto then made a cross seal and shouted thus:

"_Tijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"_

Suddenly, the group was surrounded by smoke then they heard hundreds of 'poofs' and when the smoke cleared there stood no less than 600 kage bunshin.

"Ohhh poopie," Mizuki exclaimed.

With a horrible 6 hour beating off screen going on with our favorite blond, the Hokage had recovered from Naruto's "sneak attack", and took out the scrying globe to try and find Naruto. When he found him, the elderly Hokage winced at what he found. A Naruto was kicking the crap out of Mizuki's face while 6 others were taking turns kicking the poor, poor man in the balls.

"Well, I suppose he must have pissed him off BAD," he thought.

Meanwhile, back with our hero...

"Well Naruto, I think he's learned his lesson," Iruka said. "Naruto... NARUTO! That means stop hitting him in the balls. _Remind me to never piss him off._

00000000000000000000000

"Well Naruto-kun, how good of you to show up", said the old Hokage. "And seeing your actions tonight, I believe it is time for you to learn of your heritage."

"Waaa.. REALLY?!, Naruto said ecstatically.

"Yes, your father was Namikaze Minato, otherwise known as the Yondamie. Your mother was Uzumaki Kushina, who came from the former Whirlpool country."

"What do you mean by former country, jisan?"

"It was completely destroyed by unknown assailants", Sarutobi replied sadly. I also have another surprise for you Naruto-kun. As fate would have it, you have inherited both of your parents bloodline limit; your mothers Heaven's Wings, and your father's Fuingan, a doujutsu. Here, these are your families scrolls, they should explain everything, Naruto-kun."

end flashback

"... and that's basically everything in a nutshell", Naruto finished.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then all hell broke loose. Kakashi and Sasuke started yelling over each other.

"Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama were your PARENTS?!", Kakashi asked, shocked.

"You have TWO bloodline limits?!," Sasuke asked enviously. "What do they do?"

"Yes and yes. As to what they do... Well, my Fuingan can recognize seals, hand or carved, can see chakra on the Sharingan's level, and increases my eyesight fourfold, though I haven't activated it yet. The Wings on the other hand, can let me fly, and if I focus chakra to them after bringing them out, they become as hard as adamantium. Unfortunately for me, I haven't unlocked my Fuingan yet. But I still have a lot I can fall back on, like Hikiri-chan's chakra," Naruto finished.

"Hikiri-chan?", Kakashi asked.

"That's Kyubbi's real name, and she isn't as evil as everyone makes her out to be."

"Really? Now _that's_ something I would like to hear about."

"Well, on the day of the attack, a snake-like man with yellow eyes sneaked into her cave and murdered her kits. And seeing how he was wearing a Konoha forehead protector, so naturally she struck out at where the symbol originated from. And as they say, the rest is history", Naruto said.

"OK, now that that's out of they way, who are you?", Kakashi asked.

"My name is Namikaze Isamaru. I'm Naruto's twin brother. On the day of our birth, I was kidnapped, and had the Hacimata no Tatsu sealed in me, hoping for me to be some kind of living weapon by Danzo, the leader of the ANBU 'Ne' program. Jisan, hoping to prevent this, sent me to a foreign country known as America. After I turned 6, I began traveling with the Gama Sannin, Jiraiya, until we came back to Konoha, where I met Naruto. Then, we left again, and now that Jiraiya is undercover again, I asked ojisan to join my ototou's team, and he accepted. While I am technically a genin, I can hold my own against a jounin, as you all saw earlier. I am also the sole holder of the Dragon contract, and the wielder of the legendary keyblade. Does that answer all your questions, Kakashi-sensei?", Isamaru finished.

"Well, that's quite a story, and yes that does answer my questions", the scarecrow said. "It's been a long day, so I suggest we all get some rest, because we're going to be going through some serious training tomorrow."

"OK, goodnight minna."

"Night."

"See you in the mourning."

00000000000000000000000

After everyone had woken up, and ate breakfast, thanks to Tsunami's excellent cooking, the group of nin gathered out in the forest.

"OK, now that we are here, the first thing that we are going to do is...", Kakashi started.

"Yeah, Kaka-sensei?", Naruto asked,

"...Tree climbing."

Everyone face faulted at this comment.

"WHAT THE HELL, SENSEI. ANY IDIOT CAN CLIMB A TREE", Sakura yelled. "**Shannaro! He calls that training?"**

"Without hands?", Isamaru asked.

"Huh?", was the intelligent reply.

"Just watch", he said.

Isamaru walked to the base of the tree... and kept walking up it like it was an everyday occurrence. He then came to a stop underneath a branch. He then went to explain the exercise to the three genin.

"This exercise is to help you with your chakra control, as well as give you the cool ability to stick to surfaces. Kakashi-sensei why don't you handle the Uchiha, while I handle Naruto and Sakura. Naruto, I know you already know this exercise, and Sakura, I'm pretty sure you'll get this down pretty soon, so the two of you are coming with me while your sensei supervises your emo friend here", Isamaru said, grinning.

"What the hell does emo mean, and why do I have the feeling that I'm gonna want to kick your ass when I find out what it is?", Sasuke asked.

"It means you make up problems that don't exist, brood a lot, and cut yourself at night."

"Tch... idiot", Sasuke grunted.

"Sticks and stones, Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura lets go over here, k?... So know that we're all here tell me about yourselves. I'll go first. I'm Namikaze Isamaru. I like ramen, dango, and the few people who treat my ototou with respect. My dislikes are fangirls, regardless of which person, traitors, arrogance, and those who judge someone without getting to know someone. My dream is to one day publish my book series and settle down with a nice girl and raise a family. OK, Sakura your turn", Isamaru finished.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, my likes are Sasuke-kun, strawberries, and reading. My dislikes are Ino-buta. My dream is to one day become a strong kunoichi like Tsunade and marry Sasuke-kun."

"I'm Namikaze Naruto. My likes are training, ramen, the few people that treat me with respect, and gardening. My dislikes are those that judge someone without getting to know them. My future dream is to earn the Hokage name, earn the respect of all of those that saw me as nothing more than the Kyubbi, and protect those precious to me.", Naruto said with passion.

"Well, Naruto as your bro, I'll support you in anything, so don't be afraid to ask, okay? The first thing is Naruto, you are going to go meditate, and Sakura, I want you to go climb that tree."

"Hai, Isamaru-niisan/sensei", they replied. Naruto had just began to shut his eyes when they both of them heard a shout from above.

"YATAAA! I did it sensei! I did it!", Sakura shouted, proud of her accomplishment.

"All right, just what I expected. Sakura, come on down. All right, now the reason why it was so easy for you was because you had so little chakra to begin with, but we're going to fix that right now. Both of you come over here.", Isamaru said.

He pulled out a small scroll from his back pocked and rolled it on the ground, bit his thumb, and 'poof' there appeared a 3 foot tall scroll out of it. All right you two, this is the Dragon Contract scroll. With this, you will be able to use the Kuchiyose no jutsu to summon the legendary dragons. Now be warned; while they greatly admire courage and guts, they will _not_ tolerate and deliberate or blatant disrespect. Understood?" When both of his temporary charges nodded, he continued. "All right, then if you are up to it, bite your thumb, draw your name in blood, and make a fingerprint of whichever hand you wish to use for the summon. Now this will take a fair amount of chakra, if you do this everyday, your reserves will increase drastically. Keep in mind this is a minimum Chunin-level skill, so don't expect to summon the boss right away. The hand seals for this jutsu is Boar, Dog, bird, monkey, ram. Then bite the thumb you signed the contract with, and press it to the ground. Well, go ahead, sign it!", Isamaru finished.

After they signed the contract, they cut their thumb, went through the seals, and pressed their hand to the ground. There was a poof of smoke, and a small circle of kanji appeared. Sakura's dragon was small enough to fit in the palm of her hand. Naruto however had summoned a dragon easily the size of the Kyubbi.

"**Who dares to call me?"**

"I did, tatsu-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.", Naruto said with a small bow.

"**A small gaki such as yourself called ME? Who ARE you?"**

"Well, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi no Yoko, so that is most likely the reason. May I ask the name of the being I am speaking to", Naruto requested.

"**Certainly, I am Zeus, the dragon of lightning"**, the newly introduced Zeus said. **"Now there are things that you and your pink-haired friend need to be aware of. First of all, only call us when needed. Second, we all have different abilities. I am a lightning dragon , whereas my son Tempus is a wind dragon. You have my permission to summon my race for counsol, or for battle, but do not take this privilage lightly, understand?"**

"Hai, Zeus-sama. I understand, and I won't let you down", Naruto said with a salute.

"**I should hope not. Ja Ne!"**

As zeus dissapeared, the group stared at Naruto in awe. Naruto was to busy reveling in his accomplishment to notice.

"I don't believe it", Isamaru said with a shake of his head. "Boss summon on his first try. Damn him. OI! Naruto! 'no response' NARUTO!"

"What?"

"Oh, good you are still here. Now, do you think you can keep training?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"All right, now come here all of you. You too Sasuke", isamaru called over. "All right, we usually don't do this until said ninja is a chunin at least, but I think you guys are ready for this. I want you to take these cards I have here, and channel some chakra into them. This will let us know what chakra element you are alligned to.

Naruto's cut into half, and then before their eyes, crumpled, got soaked throughly, then burned. Sasuke on one half crumpled, while the other half caught on fire. Sakura on the other hand...

"Oh my sweet Kami. What am I going to do with you guys", Kakashi said with a shake of his head.

"What sensei? What's going on?", the cherry blossom asked.

"Well, Naruto seems to have a natural affinity to wind and fire, and a _double_ affinity to water. Sasuke is alligned to fire and lightning. Sakura is apparently alligned to the metal element, the first one that's been heard from in over 100 years. Naruto I'm guessing most of those come the Kyubbi. Well, let's keep going, shall we?

**Well, Here's another chapter knocked out. As for the pairing, it is going to be a NaruHarem. Sakura and Ino are going to be in it for sure. Now I want all of you to vote on the remainder. Only two stipulations. One NO MEN! I refuse to write Yaoi. Second, Hinata will not be in this one. I know many of you are going to be screaming for my blood, but the fact of the matter is that, she's overused with Naruto. Any half-bit writer usually ends up like this... "Oh, Naruto-kun, I've always loved you." "Oh, really well I love you too. Now lets go screw like bunnies." You get what I'm saying people. _Anyone_ but Hinata. Hell, even vote for Tsunade, cause I _can _make that work. Happy reading!**

**Ja Ne,**

**Hinata Lover 13**


	3. Chapter 3

I Apologize my faithful readers, but in light of recent events, I will not be able to continue this story as it is. However, I will be doing a rewrite, because in my opinion, it has reached an unheard of level of suckage. So just subscribe to my author name, for those of you who don't know, and the rewrite will be out soon enough. Well, talk to you all later. Ja ne


End file.
